Coming Home
by TheNightFury
Summary: After everything thst had happened, the last thing Terra wanted to do was return to the school of nightmare. His best friend Ven was missing and his foster father Eraqus was dead. And then, he meets Roxas, turning Terra's world upside down.


A/N

**So this is an idea that I've had for a while but have just finally decided to post, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Terra emotionlessly stared at the ceiling of his tiny room, unable to find the willpower to get up, but unable to fall back asleep. Fragments of the nightmare that woke him up flashing through his mind. _Terra! Help!_A loud knock on the door startled Terra.

"Terra wake up! We need to get going!" Terra's roommate Aqua shouted.

"I'm coming!" Terra called. Just a few months ago, the apartment was bursting with activity, but now, it was just Aqua and Terra. They had lived with their best friend Ven and Eraqus, the man who had been like their father, but now they were gone. Terra wasn't sure if he could face the new school year without Eraqus and Ven, but he had to try. Sighing, Terra dragged himself out of his tiny room into the main living area. Terra sighed and grabbed a slice of toast, plopping down in one of the seats around the table.

"Sleep well?" Aqua asked kindly. Terra shrugged and took a bite from his toast, not wanting to talk about the nightmares that plagued him ever night. Aqua sighed and continued, "We should get going in a minute…"

"Yea," Terra reluctantly agreed. He _really_ didn't want to go to school with all the stares and angry faces. He especially didn't want to face Xehanort, not after all he did. Shaking his head to clear his head, Terra stood and followed Aqua out of the apartment. Wordlessly, Terra slid into the driver's seat and Aqua sat down in the passenger's seat. The drive to school was silent, Terra not willing to talk, and Aqua seemed to have finally gotten the hint. Terra shut off the engine and grabbed his backpack, freezing when Aqua suddenly said,

"Don't give up hope. We'll see him again. I know it." Terra stood their half out the door for a good minute before he slammed the door shut. Terra heard Aqua run to catch up with him, but he ignored her, something else quickly caught his attention. A boy with spiky blond hair that looked exactly like Ven's was standing not too far off, his back turned to Terra. It couldn't be Ven though, this kid probably looked a lot like him… then the boy turned and it was Ven!

"Ven?" Terra called unable to believe it.

"What?" Aqua asked. Terra grabbed her shoulder and pointed at him.

"Ven!" Terra shouted joy that he hadn't heard in months in her voice. Terra ran over to Ven and grabbed his shoulder saying,

"Ven! I can't belie-"

"What are you doing?" Ven shouted, wrenching himself out of Terra's grip.

"Ven, it's me Terra!" Terra exclaimed.

"We're your friends," Aqua added.

"Are these guys bothering you Roxas?" A cold voice asked. Terra turned to face the speaker and glared. Axel, one of the members of Organization XIII, the biggest gang in Radiant Gardens he was a nasty guy with an even nastier temper.

"Sorry, we thought he was someone else," Terra explained just as coldly. Axel glared at Terra and took a step closer.

"No one messes with my friends." Axel warned.

"We weren't messing with anyone!" Terra snapped, "It was a simple mistake-"

"Do you want trouble?" Axel growled.

"I told you, we thought he was a friend of ours," Terra repeated.

"Well he's not who you're looking for so scram!" Axel snarled.

"You can't tell me what to do," Terra growled. Axel took a step closer and glared down at Terra. Even though Axel was about a head taller than Terra, he managed to stand his ground. They glared at each other until Aqua grabbed his arm and said sternly,

"Terra! We don't want any trouble!" Axel smirked as Terra slowly back away and Terra said loudly,

"Sorry for the mix up… Roxas right?"

"It's ok," Roxas assured, already looking way too nice to be a part of a gang like the Organization, "it's cool, right Axel." There was a warning tone in Roxas's tone that finally made Axel turn away from Terra.

"Come on Roxas, we have _better_ things to do," Axel muttered storming off. Roxas flashed an apologetic smile before racing after Axel. Once they were gone Terra asked,

"What's a nice guy like Roxas doing with a guy like _that_?"

"Maybe Axel is nicer to his friends," Aqua suggested. Terra loved her like a sister, but Aqua was way too nice for her own good sometimes. Terra shook his head before walking away, eager to put Roxas and his friend out of his mind.

* * *

As hard as Terra tried to forget Roxas, but nothing he did worked. Everything about Roxas reminded him of Ven, even his _voice_ was the same. Terra wanted to believe so badly that his friend was back, safe and sound, but he knew it wasn't true. That kid was Roxas, not Ven; they were _not_ the same person! That's what Terra kept telling himself at least.

By the time lunch rolled around, Terra was wishing he'd never gotten out of bed. It had been a long day filled with sympathetic looks and whispered conversations about him behind his back. Terra angrily threw his backpack onto one of the tables and sat down heavily, Aqua arriving soon after. Normally, their table would be filled with loud conversation and joking around, but neither of them felt like talking right then.

"Hi…" Terra jumped slightly and realized Roxas was standing there, "this may sound weird but… why did you think I was umm Ven?"

"You look exactly like him," Terra muttered, "it's uncanny actually…"

"Here, let me show you," Aqua said reaching inside her backpack to pull out her wallet. She flipped it open and showed Roxas the picture the three of them, "that's Ven."

"Wow… we do look alike…" Roxas muttered, amazed.

"You could be twins," Aqua agreed teasingly.

"Wouldn't his parents have known…" Roxas mumbled awkwardly.

"She was teasing," Terra sighed, Ven would have said something like that too, "besides, Ven didn't know his parents…"

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"A friend brought him to our foster father, Eraqus a couple years ago. He didn't remember anything, not even his own name," Aqua explained sorrowfully.

"That's awful," Roxas agreed. Roxas shook his head and said, "wow, I never even caught your names."

"I'm Terra, this is Aqua," Terra informed Roxas stiffly. Aqua glared at Terra before apologizing,

"Sorry, Terra isn't usually this grumpy-"

"I thought I told you to leave my friend alone," Axel growled, appearing next to Roxas.

"I was the one who talked to them first," Roxas explained meekly.

"You don't want to hang out with people like them; they can only get people hurt." Terra stood, glaring at Axel just as the last person Terra ever wanted to see again walked up asking,

"Is there a problem?" Terra slowly turned to face Xehanort and growled,

"No, I was just leaving." Terra grabbed his bag and started to leave. As he walked by Xehanort, Terra heard him hiss,

"Wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt would you?" Making Terra freeze. Xehanort smirked as Terra clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to control his fury. Terra took a deep breath and whispered,

"No… I wouldn't." And walked away before Xehanort could say anything else. He really should have just stayed in bed.

* * *

**End Notes**

**This was kind of a teaser to see if anyone was interested. Let me know what you guys thought!**


End file.
